Water Troubles
by nic.vampi.basson
Summary: This is my first fanfic and would appreciate any reviews and criticism. The troubles brews when there is a water shortage in Chi-town and Charley purchases water from the market. Will the bro's be able to save her?


Charley was busy working on her old truck. A busted carburettor explains her being late to catch the bro's exploding Llimburger's tower yet again. She never gets tired of it. She loved the adrenaline rush flowing through her veins. And nothing filled her heart more with pride when she accomplished something that the bro's thought were out of this world.

And her heart filled even more when Vinnie complimented her and also made her feel invincible, but the fear of being rejected again is much bigger than her heart.

She installed the latest weapons on her truck to protect herself as Limburger and Dr. Carbunkle used her mostly as bait for the Biker Mice's demise. But as usual, Limburger always slips up somewhere and then her bro's wins again. This circle always ran.

"Yeah, we busted the Fish Face's bubble this time bros," Vinnie came in the lounge and slouched down on the couch.

"Yeah, most definitely," Throttle agreed and gave his white bro a high five and cheered with the root beers at hand.

Modo was in the garage complaining about the new dents in Lil' Hoss when they were escaping and that Limburger would pay dearly for them, each and every last one of them.

As Modo was busy with the last dent and scratch of Lil'Hoss he noticed Charley out of the corner of this eye.

"Where are you heading Charley-mam?" asked Modo. His big arms crossed around his chest when he caught Charley getting ready with her purse at hand.

"Just heading to the shops big fella." She answered grabbing her cards out of her other purse and also taking her time to fix up her hair.

The last couple of weeks there were a lot of water troubles in Chi-town. From having a bit of water to having no water at all. The only solution to the problem was to buy bottles of water at the shops and use it for daily tasks at the garage and on the broken vehicles and motorcycles.

And to add to the dilemma, the shops know about the water problems in the town, so water was treated as an extinct species in the town being charged a lot more than usual.

While getting the usual groceries of root beer and hot dogs she went to the water isle, and there was new water advertised. Aquilla Delight. It was also a bit cheaper than the other brands. Charley took a chance and brought more of this water than usual. Almost filling up the whole back of her truck.

On the other side of town, a doctor with a horrible plan sat in front of the computer and watched closely as the auburn-hair girl brought the water and placed it inside her truck.

With a cackle of laughter Dr. Carbunkle went to his boss, Lawrence Limburger, "The plan is in motion my dear Fishy-bossiness,". As Dr. Carbunkle said this, Lawrence Limburger was eating his delicacy of earthworms as the last one was slimy and went through his lips. "Absolutely perfect," Limburger answered with a grin spread across his face. He grabbed his napkin and whipped his mouth.

"Please inform me of the proceedings, everything is perfectly going to plan," he grinned to himself.

Dr. Carbunkle went back to his laboratory. He took out his clipboard and said to himself "Let the games begin,"

Back at the Last Chance, Charley climbed out of the truck. It was an unusually hot day with the sunrays mocking them.

"Can I help unload Charley-mam?" Modo came out of the garage and saw Charley staring at the sky with her eyes slanted towards the sun.

"Yes, please big guy," she answered him with a beautiful smile and went into the kitchen to clear space for Modo.

With his size, Modo loaded all of the water in one swift movement and took it to the kitchen, while it would take Charley nearly 5 trips from the kitchen to her truck to unload everything.

She was very grateful for the bros help. Even if it meant spoiling their fun to clean out the garage every now and then.

Vinnie and Throttle were busy watching the latest James Bomb movie when Vinnie saw the root beers Modo was carrying.

"There you go Charley-mam," Modo said and placed the water on the countertop.

She looked up and gave the gentle giant a hug and kiss on the cheek to thank him.

As Modo was blushing and walking out with a root beer in his hand, she was busy placing the last bottles of water into the fridge. After thinking about it, she figured she is a bit thirsty and would like a sip of the water. She took the one bottle and prepared a glass.

At that moment, Vinnie came strolling in, opening the fridge, grabbed a root beer by his tail and popped it open.

Why does she always seem thrilled to see him? Her heart pumping like a small freight train engine when he is only close to her.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" he asked her with a small grin to his face when he caught her blushing as he strides so close to her.

"I am alright," she answered with even more of a blush across her nose and cheeks.

They both knew what they have been feeling in the last couple of weeks, but both of them were just as equally stubborn to react on it.

By the roll of Charley's eyes Vinnie could also see the pain hidden behind the two green emeralds.

She took a sip of the water and the next happened in a fraction of seconds and for Vinnie it lasted a lifetime.

After she sipped the water her whole body trembled as sweat droplets appeared across her pale skin. Her lips suddenly became so bone dry it cracked. Her whole body started trembling as if she had multiple seizures at once. She fell to the floor and started twitching. Her eyes rolled back that you could only see the whites of her eyes.

With Vinnie close enough he stopped her fall before she could bump her head with his tail.

As she was twitching and her chest became heavier to breathe. As if a wrestler was sitting on top of her chest, she also had cold and high fevers happening. She passed out with even more sweat droplets forming.

"What did you do to her bro?!" Throttle and Modo came rushing in when they heard the commotion in the kitchen.

Their eyes fell on their friend lying on the floor. A mirror image of herself.

"I did nothing to her," he stared at her, his white fur looking even paler when he saw her like that on the floor.

"So, if you did nothing," Modo said and looked at the water still left on the countertop in the glass.

"So, this must then be the guilty party," Throttle answered Modo and Vinnie's question before they could ask it.

"Where did Charley-girl purchase this water?," was Throttle's first question as he took a bottle out of the fridge and inspected the liquid.

"I have no idea, maybe the cashier slip will have the key to this question," Modo said and tried to calm himself down with his eye glowing a furious red.

Vinnie picked Charley up and placed her in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin.

"I promise you now Sweetheart, whoever did this to you, will pay dearly for this,". Vinnie stated with a kiss on her forehead before he stepped downstairs.

"How is she doing bro?" Modo asked when he saw his bro leaving her room and closing the door.

"She is stable, but needs a doctor or something urgently," Vinnie answered Modo and then Throttle head jerked up.

"What did you just say bro?" Throttle asked and went to his bro.

"That Charley-girl is stable," Vinnie stated and looked questionably at his bro.

"No man, after that," Throttle said, a bit more irritated that his bro is so slow.

"That she needs a doctor or something?" Vinnie said.

Throttle didn't waste any time and went back to the bottle of water he was inspecting.

"I was wondering why the factory name looked familiar, look. He pointed at the factory name " ELKNUBRAC ROTCOD FACTORY"," Throttle pointed out.

"Yeah. And?" was Vinnie and Modo's respond to the name.

If Throttle could have rolled his eyes, he would have.

"Read the first two names backwards," was Throttle's response.

Modo started cracking his knuckles and his eye started glowing a deep red. Vinnie was ready to explode when he took out one of his flares.

"DOCTOR CARBUNKLE FACTORY!" both of them shouted as it was finally revealed to them why their Charley-girl was so sick.

Vinnie started racing out to his red Sweetheart.

"Now it is personal!" he shouted before he raced out of sight and towards Limburger tower.


End file.
